McGonagle gets the prophesy
by Chelle-Marie Mcgonagle
Summary: continued from witowsmp's one shot read that before reading this otherwise the prophesy was never heared but i have final figured out how to make it work anyway rated k but may change.
1. Chapter 1

McGonagle Gets The Prophecy

Chapter One

Potter Meets Granger

"Da-ad!" cried an extremely unhappy Harry Potter, "I really want that book!"

"Harry," James Potter looked at his five-year-old son "I told you one book you chose spider man, you cannot get spider man and bat-"

"Mu-um! I want that book!" cried an angry girl from three isles down.

Right before the lights began to flicker James heard a woman say: "Sorry Honey, but you already chose your book-" and the earthquake started.

"Harry, stay here," James ran to the woman "Give her the book!"

"What?"

"I'll pay for it, just give her the book!"

_"OK?" _ the woman grabbed The Secret Garden off the shelf and gave it to the girl.

The lights stopped flickering. The earthquake discontinued its motion.

"What the-" the woman started.

James threw fifty pounds at the casher and grabbed harry, "We have to get out of here!" he yelled toward the woman as he scooped up her daughter. "If we don't get out of here now the three of us will be in sirius trouble"

"The _three_ of us but there are four of us?"

"I'll explain when I get there." He ran into the ally "do you trust me?" he asked when he came to a stop.

"No"

"Well… Trust me for the next few seconds," he looked around, "Take my hand."

"I have a housba-"

"Just do it!"

With the way he was acting she was starting to get scared.

She took his hand.

* * *

When Jane next opened her eyes, she saw a mansion and the man setting her Hermione down next to his son.

"Where are we? ...On second thought how did we get here?"

"Lilly, Set the wards!" He looked around at Jane, "Show me your left arm."

"Why," She was scared.

"To tell if you are on my side or not."

_"OK?" _she rolled up her sleeve.

It was Blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Mcgonagle gets the Prophesy

Chapter 2

New

Explainations and^Battle Plans

Jane and James were sitting in the living room of James' mansion. Lily was making brownies and coffee in the kitchen.

"Let me get this straight," Jane Granger Started, "you are a wizard, my daughter is a witch."

James nodded.

Seeing that, she continued; "There is a war going on in this 'community,' a civil war? And the only hope for the light side is a hundred and fifty year old man?"

James nodded again.

"Not to mention, that the 'Darth Vader' so to say has infiltrated your ministry and can tell when anyone does magic outside of a safe house, and this is one of the few."

James' expression changed to a sad smile, "There are about four, and this is the largest."

She looked shocked and outraged, "That is idiotic."

"What do you mean by that?"

She sighed, "Well you want as many fighters as possible right?"

"Yes…"

"Well there are two things that you are doing wrong… at least, if you want more fighters and less people killed."

"And they are?"

She stood, "wait a second and stop interrupting I was getting to it." She started to pace trying to figure out the wording, "Well first off you should break the safe houses up into smaller groups; houses of twenty or thirty instead of a couple hundred. Do you understand why?" He shook his head, and she continued, "If you have smaller safe houses if one gets hit and destroyed less people get killed, granted you will have less fighters in one spot and the enemy sends the entire army you are almost garentied to be killed. Oh you could have phones in each house."

Lilly walked into the room having heard the conversation through the wall.

"Those are great ideas you should propose them to the order." She said while handing the older woman a mug and plate.


	3. Chapter 3

Mcgonagle gets the prophesy

Chapter 3

New revelations

Dumbledore looked at Jane, "Those are wonderful ideas! Moody I am going to set you to the construction and warding of houses I want houses that will comfortably hold three families each, three stories, got that?" the ex-auror nodded "alright. Lilly Molly, Remus, Minerva, and Jane if she wants to join the order" when she nodded he continued, "will oversee this school business. Okay? Alright we got it; now go have your refreshments that Lilly was so kind as to make."

"Hey, Lilly!" called Jane, "I would like to talk to you about something when you get a moment."

"Alright, I can now if you'd like." the woman said as she stood up from her seat between Minerva and James, "We can talk here or in my study whichever you'd prefer."

"In your study would be great, thanks," Replied the muggle.

When the women got to the study Lilly asked, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well it has been bugging my brain all day,"

Lilly raised a brow it was only 2:00, but Jane continued.

"But I am not a witch, so how can my daughter be?"

Lilly sighed, this woman was smart "We don't know exactly, but we think it's a recessive gene. _I_ don't think that but that is just my opinion."

"Well then... what do you think?" asked Jane with her brows furrowed

"I Don't think that anyone is non-magical just that for some reason just don't end up doing accidental magic that may be because they have more control over there magic or just a less powerful magical core."

"Hmm..." said Jane thinking aloud, is there a way to test if someone has magic or not?"

"Sadly, no" Lilly's eyes widened, "we've always relied on the trace!"

Jane thought for a moment, "Lilly let me see your wand,"

Lilly knew exactly where this was going and gladly handed over her wand, "do you want me to teach you a beginner spell?" When Jane Nodded She continued, "well it's not exactly easy…"

After about twenty minutes of Lilly teaching Jane. Jane Tried the spell… On the first try nothing happened but on the second try Jane's match turned silver. Lilly snatched it up.

"I WAS RIGHT!" yelled Lilly, "Come on, Jane, We have to go tell Dumbledore!" Lilly grabbed the newly found witch by the wrist and dragged her down the staircase before literally running straight into Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, I was right!" Yelled Lilly once again.

A/N I stopped about 8 paragraphs shorter than I wanted to but my hand hurts reel bad so there might be another chapter this month there is a 25% chance of another chapter before the 28th so here it is and I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Mcgonagle Gets the Prophesy

Chapter 4

Getting Ready

Dumbledore thought for a minute, "You were right about what, Lilly, dear?"

"About judging by the trace not working completely and probably about other things as well. Look!" she held out the match, "I was teaching her the match to needle transfiguration spell and she did this on her second try, with _my_ wand. We know _she _is powerful at least if she can get this far with someone else's wand. You know wand lore."

"Well, Mrs. Granger, will you please show me? I am afraid that even though I believe Lilly that I need proof from you and random other 'muggles' to set new laws in motion."

Jane nodded, took a fresh match from Lilly and began the spell again.

This time, unbelievably Jane turned the match completely into a needle.

Dumbledore, Lilly and the people who had gathered around to watch were shocked.

"Mrs. Potter you will be her teacher, take her and her family to Diagon Ally.

* * *

When the four finally got back from their little shopping trip, the adults started lesson one.

* * *

Jane awoke the next morning, and refused to open her eyes. She did not want to lose the dream it had been a good one, it included magic, and broomsticks, and war, and schooling, and children, oh and complexities in the government. It was perfect for her taste, she loved things like that.

Suddenly she felt a stream of water hit her from chest down.

She opened her eyes, "you have got to teach me that spell."

Lilly giggled.

Jane yawned "So I guess it wasn't a dream after all,"

Lilly laughed, "I thought that too the day after I was first told I was a witch."

"You weren't raises by wizards, but you're so powerful?" Jane was shocked.

"Didn't I already tell you that it doesn't matter who your parents were?"

"Yes, but it's still amazing."

Lilly looked outraged, "no it's not! That's what this whole war is about." She looked like she was about to cry.

"I am sorry I am thinking about muggle science, not magic"

"Yeah I know I used to want to be a scientist but it is kind of hard now that I know I am a witch." At this point the tears started to fall. "Anyway there will be more opportunities later, you me and the other women are going to meet in an hour in the library. I am going on a coffee run and would like you to come. I will be back in 30 minutes so be ready by then.

* * *

Half an hour later Lilly knocked on the door to Jane's bedroom. Jane opened it with a very full backpack on her shoulder.

"What is in the back pack?" questioned Lilly.

"Planning supplies."


	5. science and its love

Chapter 5

Science and its love

Harry Potter put his hand in the bucket and retrieved a blue block. He tossed it onto Hermione's pile of red blocks.

Hermione glared at the imposing object.

Suddenly the blue block jumped up and over into the pile of blue blocks.

Hermione smiled and clapped her hands.

Harry did not like what he saw. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathing, then quickly released it. When he opened his eyes all the blocks were purple!

Hermione stood up and with her came the blocks they spun around and one by one they landed themselves on Harry's head. She ran out of the room crying.

Harry thought of what his uncle serius had taught him, always comfort crying ladies, and got up running out of the room.

He heard wailing from the end of the hall, and headed in that direction.

He saw an open door and stopped, _should I go in?_ he heard anther wail, _yup._

As he walked through the door, what he saw made him smile; a crying Hermione clutched to her fathers chest. Her father rubbed the girls back.

"It's okay sweetie. What happened?"

"I am sorry, Hermione, for the purple blocks."

The girl looked up, "It's okay Harry."

"Then why were you crying?" harry was curious now.

Hermione thought for a second, "I don't know, maybe I was upset because you ruined my piles. I am sorry about kitting you over the head with the blocks

"Oh, that, I'm fine,"

Hermione's father, who had been watching the conversation, now looked at Harry's head, "oh no you're not, young man, let me get you some ice for that lump."

"Lump? What lump?" he reached up to the top of his head, and sure enough there was a lump the size of Mt. Rainer.

Harry started to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Hermione.

"Something I saw on Bugs Bunny."

"Oh when bugs asks 'One lump or two?' and the guy thinks he is talking about sugar, then bugs strikes him over the head with a mallet, and he gets a huge lump on his head?"

"Yeah. We have a colour television in the family room. Wanna go watch some cartoons?"

"Sure," replied Hermione.

"Kids,"

Said children turned to look at the man who had spoken.

"Only one show then we can work on your schooling."

"Okay. Harry what's on right now?"

"Um… Bugs Bunny, I think," the boy smiled, "or maybe the one about the coyote and the road runner."

"you watch too much television," Replied the girl.

Harry frowned "only during the order meetings."

Hermione smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?" he said rubbing his head

"You could have been doing something useful with your time."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Reading," Said Hermione.

"I don't know how to read."

Both Grangers stopped and stared at him, "Okay that's it, no cartoons; we're going to work on…"

"So Jane, how do you like the magical world?"

"It's kind of scary; however I am a willing to experience new things."

"What do you think is scary about?" asked Lilly when she heard her friend's response.

Jane thought for a moment, "in the past there has always been a reason behind everything, that's not right I mean, there has always been a – a scientific explanation for everything, like Newton's three laws and gravity and all that other stuff."

Lilly smiled, "I understand how you feel . . . but there is still a scientific explanation for those things as well, you still put food energy into every spell you cast. You still have drag when you push through the air on a broom. Gravity speeds you up should you fall. You never create nor destroy matter."

"What do you mean you never create or destroy matter? What about when you conjure things?" Jane was curious now.

"I'll explain later what do you want to drink?"


End file.
